


Ineffable Holiday: Ice Skating

by livingforazirowley



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: 17th Century, Edinburgh, Ice Skating, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: It's the 17th century, they are in Edinburgh and ice skating is the trendy thing to do.Day 2 of Ineffable Holiday prompt list by soft-angel-aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Ineffable Holiday: Ice Skating

“What do you mean people put on special boots with blades to slide over a frozen river?” Crowley could not picture it. “Won’t they cut their own feet?”

“Oh, no, not like that. The blades are facing downwards, towards the ice. It facilitates movement, you see? It looks quite entertaining,” Aziraphale was beaming, already picturing himself sliding through the ice.

“It looks quite insane,” Crowley answered. They had run into each other in Edinburgh and then proceeded to curse their lack of planning. They decided it would be best to have a drink and try to forget about that particular mistake.

However, there was something good about them both being there. Aziraphale had heard there was a new leisure activity that had been imported from Denmark that was causing excitement around town. 

“Honestly, dear,” Aziraphale tuted in disapproval. “It would be fun. I actually think that you would look rather elegant ice skating,” that caught Crowley’s attention. Looking good was something he enjoyed.

“Alright, alright…” he sighed, as if it had taken Aziraphale more than two minutes to convince him. The angel wiggled on his seat, excited about the evening.

They had another couple of drinks before heading to the river, which had been frozen for a few weeks now. The sun was still out but it was not warming the winter air. Crowley miracled yet another layer of clothing below the five he was already wearing.

“Where are we going to get a pair of those boots?” Crowley asked, just as Aziraphale produced two pairs of them from behind his back. 

“I have been carrying them all along,” Aziraphale winked and went looking for a bench where they could sit and change. Once they were all set, the angel stood up slowly, ensuring he was well grounded before starting to go towards the ice. Crowley watched his counterpart walk comfortably. It looked fairly easy, so he stood up with confidence. Fake it until you make it.

He staggered.

“Everything alright, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked from the distance, already standing next to the brim of the frozen river.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” the demon answered as he let go the arm he didn’t know he had on the bench. He managed to stand straight and give a shaky first step. He ensured he was fine before putting his other foot forward. After a few more steps, he reached Aziraphale.  
“Are you ready?” the angel was nothing but excitement. Crowley growled in response.

Aziraphale carefully stepped on the ice and slid for a few centimeters. He let out a soft gasp, marvelled at the sensation, before looking back to check on Crowley. The angel extended a hand, offering support.

“I’m fine, this is a piece of… whatever it is that’s easy to eat,” he dismissed the hand and followed Aziraphale’s steps. The sudden unwanted movement made him throw his arms all around him until a steady hand caught him by his arm. He panted.

“Are you sure you’re fine, Crowley?” Aziraphale was looking at him, slightly frowning. “Just take my hand and we will try to slide a bit. See how that goes,” he offered. Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s arm and primly offered his hand. The demon unwillingly accepted it. “There you go. It’s not that bad, is it?” 

Slowly, Aziraphale started moving his feet to create some momentum. He was a natural and Crowley could only clasp his hand and try to follow him as best as he could. The ice was uneven, full of pebbles and packed with skaters. It was no easy task. Whenever he felt a little bit more confident, Crowley looked around and watched the people surrounding them. Some of them were sliding faster than any horse Crowley had ridden, some of them looked like they were having a pleasant stroll and others were as unstable as Crowley felt. From time to time, a loud thump could be heard and Crowley would wince. It did sound painful.

“I bet this has been one of ours,” the demon muttered, still concentrated on keeping balance.

“I doubt so,” Aziraphale answered. “It definitely looks like one of ours. People are enjoying themselves and it is an efficient method of transportation. It’s decidedly ours,” he patted Crowley’s hand and slowly came to a stop. “Well, shall we try on our own?” he said as he let go the wobbly demon.

“Wh- wait, wait!” Crowley extended his arms in alarm, waiting for the hard surface of the ice to hit him right in the face. He looked around. “Alright, this isn’t so bad. I can do this.”

“Of course you can, Crowley. You’re possibly the most elegant biped I have seen, this should be easy for you,” Aziraphale was being so optimistic it made Crowley grimace while he started to raise one foot to take a first step.

“Watch out, dear!” Aziraphale screamed almost at the same time Crowley started throwing his arms around, making him lose balance. As if time had decided to lower his usual rhythm, Crowley was able to perfectly see Aziraphale running to him, shook face and extended arms while his own feet danced below him in search for a non-existent grip. The world turned so the ice would be right against his face. What an odd angle, he thought before closing his eyes and waiting for impact. 

He heard a muffled thud followed by a complete lack of pain. 

“Oh, boy. That was close,” he heard Aziraphale. He had landed on top of the angel, who was now sitting on his bum, legs sprawled and with a demon on top of him. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Wh- ngh” Crowley managed before he started trying to stand up.

“Wait, give me a second. Let me give you a hand,” Aziraphale climbed to his feet and helped Crowley. “Oof, I think perhaps this is not as fun as I expected,” the angel said.

“Told you” Crowley muttered, hoping Aziraphale wouldn’t hear him.

“Can I invite you for a drink? To make you up for this.”

“Cake!” Crowley said.

“Would you rather go for some cake?” Aziraphale asked, surprised but willing to accept the offer.

“That’s what is easy to eat.”

“Really… Just, keep walking, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I did it! Second day in a row, let's see how this goes. I hope you enjoyed it and, please, leave a comment :)


End file.
